What's in a Name?
by HLJ137
Summary: As they await the birth of their first child, Emma and George consider possible names for the coming addition to their young family. Basically Emma/Knightley fluff :)


Fom her seat on the sofa, Emma watched as her husband rearranged the logs in the fireplace. Her father had just retired to bed, so the couple were finally alone in the sitting room. Since returning from their honeymoon several months ago, Emma and George had found very little time alone at Hartfield. The only time they typically had was in the late evening when most of the staff had gone and Mr. Woodhouse had made his way to his bed. Emma cherished these quiet evenings alone with her husband. Typically they simply enjoyed quiet evenings in each others' company, but tonight Emma had something on her mind.

George was still tending to the fire, so he didn't see Emma smiling at him from behind. To get his attention, Emma said musingly, "you know..." She trailed off, looking at his form expectantly.

George set the fire tongs down and turned around. Catching her grin and seeing the slightly mischievous light in her eyes, George knew she was up to something. "Know what, my dear?" He asked lightly.

Emma smiled brightly and placed a hand over her growing stomach. "Dr. Perry says I am to be due in only a few short months, but we have yet to choose a name for our little one."

George returned her smile and came to sit next to her on the couch. He idly moved a stray strand of hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Hmmm, yes," he replied, matching her lighthearted tone. "I suppose it is time we start considering that."

"Yes, it is," Emma agreed. "Have you any suggestions Mr. Knightley?" She asked with a teasing grin. Since their marriage, Emma had largely taken to calling him by his Christian name, and only used his family name when teasing him lightheartedly. Admittedly, George enjoyed when she used his family name in their banter.

Matching her grin, George murmured "hmmmm..." he steepled his fingers under his chin and stared at the fire, pretending to be pondering for a moment. "Well," he said, "the future master of Donwell Abbey shall need a good, strong name." He continued looking intently at the fire, so Emma could only see his face in shadowy profile, which made it hard for her to tell what he was thinking. After a second, he continued. "A good name should have a history, preferably, and be a meaningful one too." He then glanced over at Emma who was looking at him in expectant anticipation. When George was satisfied that Emma couldn't wait any longer, he said, "I was thinking we might call him Henry John, after your father and my brother."

Emma's smile softened, and she nodded approvingly. "A good strong name indeed," she affirmed, adding, "and Father would be much pleased to have two grandchildren bearing his name."

George looked please that she had approved of his choice, but Emma couldn't keep her soft smile from turning back into a sly grin.

"However," she retorted lightly, "what makes you so sure we will have the next master of Donwell?" George frowned and opened his mouth, but before he could reply, Emma continued, "I saw Isabella over the weekend, and Mrs. Weston visited today. They both seemed quite sure that based on the way I'm carrying, we'll soon be meeting the next _mistress_ of Donwell."

George laughed quietly, placing his hand over Emma's where it rested on her stomach. "Well," he sighed, "I'm sure I know far less on that subject, so I will bow to their superior knowledge. And I must confess that I have not given much thought to a possible name for a young lady." He met her eyes with an inquiring smile and asked, "Have you any suggestions Mrs. Knightley?"

His mimick of her question made Emma laugh, and George smiled contentedly, marveling at how beautiful his wife looked when she laughed. Meeting his eyes again, Emma said, "I have been putting some thought to it, and I very much like your idea of naming the child after people we love." She reached her free hand up and placed it lightly on his face. "So I think I should like to name her after two people I care for very much."

As he had done with her, Emma paused to keep him in suspense momentarily. George turned his head and kissed her palm lightly before looking back at her and asking, "so what should her name be, my love?"

Emma smiled up at him sweetly before whispering, "Georgiana Anne."

George's eyes widened in surprise, and Emma couldn't help but blush. Dropping her hand from his face and looking down sheepishly, she said, "After all, who better to name my daughter after than her father and her mother's closest friend?"

George put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face back up so she had no choice but to look at him once more. Quietly, he said, "I am honored, darling." When Emma's blush faded and her sheepish look turned back into a happy smile, George whispered, "Georgiana Anne Knightley." They both smiled at each other and he added, "I quite like the sound of that."

Emma giggled and George leaned in and kissed her. Emma kissed him back, moving her hands up to tangle in the hair at the top of his neck. When they parted, Emma laid her head on his shoulder and turned to stare into the fire. She pictured the child she had yet to meet, hoping that she resembled her father. She found George's hand with hers and interlaced their fingers, whispering, "I hope our daughter grows up to be as wise and compassionate as you, my dear".

George smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "And I hope she's as joyful and lovely as you, dear Emma," he replied sincerely.

With a contented sigh, Emma closed her eyes dreamed about the new life they were about to bring into the world together.


End file.
